One Piece-ed
by DelusionalXxicecreamgirl
Summary: Summary: Sitri knew that he is going to die. The moment he falls to the ocean, he'll die and be brought to heaven by God. He knew it, so why did he wake up in an unfamiliar place that reeks of fish and seawater? And why, gods of One Piece, does he look like a girl?
1. Chapter 1

Summary:I know that I should be dead when I plunged into the ocean. So why is Camie and some other mermaid looking at me like they've seen a bird swim? Oh wait, why are there black feathers floating around-HOLY SHIT, I have wings?! Oh, this must be the afterlife where my awesome mind created a hallucination of One Piece.

Updated: December 16, 2015

Time Started: 7:42

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eichiiro Oda.

STORY STATOO!

I fixed my very thick glasses as walk down the hallway of my university. Class had been so very boring. I sighed. I heard murmurs and whispers from the students, probably talking about me. Not that I could blame them, though, I mean who wouldn't look if someone wore a black coat in school?

"SITRI~CHAN!" I heard a very obnoxious voice, and pulled my hood lower. Soon enough, a body slammed into mine, squishing the life out of my poor body.*sniffles*

"...C...hase.." Eyes twitching, I looked at him -not that he could see my face-. He grabbed my hand and sprinted away, dragging me away. I sighed again and closed my eyes, wishing everything would be over soon.

"Chase...where are we, I mean...,you, going?" I asked.

"Canteen, of course. It's four in the afternoon,...and I AM HUNGRY!"

"Chase, I'm not hungry...I just ate..." I lied. Unfortunately, Chase is my [friend] since kindergarten, so he easily saw through my lie.

"Liar~Liar.. Sitri-chan, stop lying. I know you haven't eaten for days. Is your mother drunk again last night?"

I bit my lower lip and nodded. He smiled and walked faster towards the huge canteen. "Then, since you don't have allowance, it's my treat!" I stared at his broad back before smiling to myself. Not that he could see under my hood. Chase is really my best friend.

-the line-

As soon as we entered the university canteen, obnoxious bright light and loud chattering welcomed us. I unconsciously hid behind Chase. For some reason, I always hated bright and noisy places, I prefer dark and quiet places. Chase, on the other hand, seemed to spring to life.

"Sitri-chan~ Let's eat ramen!" He jumped up and down, making some of the students turn our way.

"O-okay...just don't shout.." I whispered to him.

He ruffled my hooded hair. "Hai, hai~ It's not like your eardrums would explode with loud noise." I imagined what would happen if my eardrums **did** explode. I shivered. Okay, I don't want my eardrums to explode.

I mentally shook my bad thoughts away and pointed a finger at Chase's chest. "And I thought you were going to buy me some ramen?"

Chase seemed to be taken aback. "Okay? Then let's buy the onion ramen." As soon as he said 'onion', my red eyes sparkled . "Hmm!"

We went to a large stall in the farthermost part of the canteen with red laces and yellow decorations. A large sign on top of the stall wrote _'Ramenya'._ I inhaled the wonderful scent of ramen. "Grandpa, I want to buy two orders of onion ramen!" Chase shouted, startling the old man seated at the back of the stall. After calming his heart, he nodded and stood up.

"Li Huang, if you would."

A beautiful girl about 5'7 with wavy brown hair tied into a ponytail appeared behind the old man. She waved at us. Chase waved back with a beaming smile, but I just nodded in recognition. Soon, two bowls of steaming ramen came to our table. The same girl awhile ago served us.

"Hi! I'am Li Huang and I came from South Korea. I heard a lot about you guys from hal-abeonim^."

Chase fixed his messy brown hair before holding both of Li Huang's hands. _flirt_. "My beautiful lady, how nice is it to meet you. A humble servant, Chase Meagaduin, at your service." She didn't seem to be bothered by the public display of affection, but the irk mark on her forehead gave it away. I snorted.

Oops.

Both turned to me. "...I..am Sitri. Just Sitri." I fiddled with the hem of my coat..

"I heard about you from hal-abeonim! You're the guy that is being dragged by Chase-kun. Nice to meet you, Sitri-kun."

I stood up and bowed. "You...too. Nice to meet you, Li-san. Or is it Li huang-san?" I scratched my hooded head. "Whatever." I sat down and began to eat my food.

It. Is. Heaven.

No food for three days, I felt that I have ascended to heaven. And I thank Chase-sama for bringing me here. I animecried. Li Huang and Chase sweatdropped.

She bowed. "Then have a nice meal" was said and she walked away. But before she left, Chase shouted, "Do you want us to go home together?" It seemed to be a surprise to her, as she dropped the tray she was holding. "Sure! By the gate?"

"By the gate!" Chase shouted back. I sighed. Such noisy people. As I was eating heaven, a strand of noodle fell to the floor. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, the noodle, then followed by the bowl, the whole thing.

Okay. My life ended.

The end.

I fell down and cried at my spilt lunch. "I...I loved you, but you left me...! Why are you so...cruel?" A gray rat crept up to me and picked up the strands of noodles, making an awkward escape. Not to mention hilarious. "Spawn of devil! You dare...You dare?" I animecried again. "THIS IS NOT THE MOVIE RATATOUILLE!? Why is Remy here? Go back to your movie, this is my fanfiction!" I bolted out of the canteen.

Okay, okay. Maybe that was overreacting. But hey, who wouldn't if you haven't ate for three days? And No. One. gets my onion ramen. Not even the floor. Not even Remy (though I love him)

As I ran with tears flowing, I thought of my actions. Waahhhh, I am officially dead. I just humiliated myself in front of everybody! My face turned beet red. I sped up, leaving a trail of dust behind me. For now, I'll just go back to the apartment. Hopefully, my mother would be too drunk to care or she would out gambling. As I was running, I heard a beep from my phone. I took it out and stared at my screen.

"New one piece update? Chapter 809... Yess~~~~!" I licked my lips and giggled. Today must be a lucky day.

I slowly opened the door to our apartment. It was dark. Good, so my mother is out. I closed the door and tossed my shoes aside. I grabbed a mug and headed to the kitchen, something covered my mouth.

"Mngh!"

Everything went dark.

-the second line-

AaaaaaaAAAAAAargggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhg.

AAAaaaaaaaaaAAArgggghhGGHHHhhhhhhhhh.

My head fucking hurts.

I opened my eyes. It was bright, veerryyy bright. I shielded my eyes from the light. Wait, I shielded? I lowered my eyes and saw my gray shirt with the words 'Fuck off my shirt' on it. No coat. Nope.

Oh, someone took off my co-"WHAT?" I screeched. Then someone must have saw my face...my ugly face.

"Boss, he is awake." I turned my head and saw a man with a funny hairdo. Like Marco. Oh, Marco, have you come to Japan to spread your sexiness? NO. This is not Marco. He is not sexy. At. All.

And I still need to read chapter 809 of One Piece! Let me go home, Marco imposter!

"Then, this must be the child of Maria." A tall man wearing a black suit entered the scene. He got a cigarette and started to smoke, making me cough at the smoke. "At least he looks cute. Now that I see him closer, he looks like a girl."

He yanked my silver hair so that I am facing him. I glared at him with all my strength -which is to say not much- "Disrespectful brat." He kicked me in the stomach. "Is that how you treat someone who borrowed your mother money?" He spat.

Money? Oh, my mother must have borrowed from him. So he's going to tell me to tell my mother to pay up? Nope, that's not gonna work. I just hope that the amount is not that much, so I can just work part-time jobs.

I sighed. "H-how..much?" I croaked out. He smirked and stepped on my face, crushing some of the bones. "150 million yen."

WHAT?!

Okay, Sitri, calm down. WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN? I earn one million yen annually from a lot of part-time jobs, so I need one hundred fifty years to pay the debt?! I still haven't calculated the fact that I need to pay my mother's other debts!

"I'll pay it...just give me time.." I panted.

The man removed his feet from my face -thank god- and walked away. "It's already paid. Your mother did. With you that is. YAHAHAHAHA!" He got an old phone and threw it to me. "Listen to it." I shakily opened the phone.

What did he mean? My mother paid the debt with...me?

"*bzzzt*...I don't...money...*bzzt*...I sell my son to you...that brat...not worth *bzzt*...train...him...he makes *bzzt*...lot money. He...very...faithful...Just...don't..hurt me" the line went dead.

My blood froze. So that's how it is. I'm just someone dispensable in mother's eyes. If mother discards me, then, I've got no more reason to live. She's the only person that I've worked hard for. Well, Chase too. If she abandons me, then, I might as well abandon myself. I don't hate...my mother. I still love her...right?

So what is this feeling bubbling up of me?

So why did I punch the man in the suit? Why am I crying? Why am I running away? Why...am I trying to escape?

"GET THAT BRAT! HE'S TRYING TO ESCAPE!" The man shouted to his guards. Guards immediately surrounded me. I pushed one away with my elbow. I ran to the wooden door and used my body to break it. I ran outside and smelled seawater.

What?

I looked around and saw blue. I facepalmed. Ouch...ouch my face hurts. Of course they would consider me trying to escape. I was standing in the edge of the cliff, with many guards stalking towards me like a ninja. And a tiger. A ninja tiger? Below me was the blue ocean that stretched into the horizon. Rocks were crumbling under my feet. Guards were nearing me. I was shaking.

I sighed.

Life...is just so troublesome.

Gravity overpowered me as I fell into the ocean. Freezing water stung my nerves, and the force of falling came crashing down on me. Maybe this isn't so bad, after all. My mother escaped a huge debt because of me. I smiled as the darkness consumed me. I...just hope...that my mother would remember me.

\- the 3rd line-

As soon as our protagonist Sitri fell into the ocean, the guards stopped. "Sire, it seems that he committed suicide." They relaxed and saluted to the man in the suit.

"It seems so. Maria needs to pay her debt."

The waters that were previously calm roared to life, slapping on the base of the cliff in anger. The place that Sitri fell in swirled and a whirpool appeared out of nowhere. In the eye of the whirpool, black tentacles started to come out. Soon, the whole ocean turned black by the mysterious tentacles. The fishes floated up with only bones remaining.

The guards and the tall man entered their base, not noticing the weird phenomenon. The Marco imposter, though, had eyes bigger than saucers. He thought he knew fear in the form of his boss, but now, he knew _true_ fear.

-the fou~rth lalaline-

Okay. I'm dead. Not that great, right?

I opened my eyes and saw darkness. No form of light anywhere. A small smile unconsciously graced my lips.

I'm with darkness. But wait, isn't my life supposed to be flashed in front of me? Is that only a myth? Or what if God didn't see my life as interesting so he just tossed it to the garbage can?!

Uhh...

I massaged my temples. "I'm dead, right? Heh. As if anyone would answer me."

"No you are not dead, Sitri." a voice appeared out of nowhere. Blue fire surrounded me as they danced around me.

"What? Who the hell are you? Come out!" I narrowed my eyes. The blue fire started to glow a beautiful cyan and it formed into a man. He bowed at me. "I am the previous Lord. Linguren D. Rulterous."

I sweatdropped. "It sounds like lingerie." He grabbed my shoulders and started to wail. "It's not lingerie. It's

L-in-gu-ren! You're the 5010th person to say that!"

I smiled and patted his head. His shoulder length black hair was surprisingly soft. He sounded just like Chase. "Sorry, sorry, Rult-san." He sniffled. "Then, Rult-san, what do you mean I am not dead?" I asked.

He looked at me with those deep red orbs and moved his hand in a circular motion. Black tentacles crawled on his arm. After a while, the tentacles disappeared and in his hand was a giant scythe. Even the dumbest person could figure what that is.

A death scythe.

Has he come to take my life? I know that I should be afraid, but for some reason, I was captivated by it. The scythe was about ten feet, with red linings on the blade. Probably dried blood. It had an ominous aura, but it calmed me. "What about it." I spoke. Rulterous smiled and whispered, "it's time for you to go to your master." The scythe disappeared. "Sitri, do you who I am?"

I shook my head. "Ah...I am Rulterous, the previous Lord of Trexerous. Earth knows me as the 'grim reaper' for I take away the lives I think that are already expired. But 150 years ago, I died. And since then, I've been waiting for you, Iganies D. Sitri, to take the throne as the 'Lord' of the Trexians." He explained. "Oh. The reason why you aren't dead is because I protected you...but it is mainly because part of the real you was awakened. I just used the burst of power to connect to you now."

I nervously laughed. "HahHaa. I decline. And thank you for protecting me, by the way."

"WHAT?!"

"I said I decline to this...Lord position." I said. He looked as if he had been slapped by his girlfriend. "B-but Trexerous has no Lord for over 150 years already! You need to accept- no-you have no choice!"

I shook my head. "One, I don't like killing innocent people, Two, if you can still talk to me here, why don't you go back to being Lord of the Trexe-thing."

"No, I can't. Because this me now is inside of you. Once a Lord dies, his soul will be merged with the next Lord, to protect him until he is fully awakened. But this time, 'we' cannot wait for your full awakening, because the world of humans is changing. They are getting stronger and stronger, and they are replicating our powers. Trexerous is in danger."

The world began to spin, and I staggered backwards. Rulterous looked at me tiredly before speaking. "You may run, but you cannot escape your fate, Sitri." The black void began peeling off, and I could see sunlight peeking out. My head began to feel dizzy. The world kept spinning.

-the last shitty line-

I opened my red eyes and took in a large amount of air. Damn, that stupid Rulterous... I sat up and saw two faces very near me. The first one looks very familiar? She had short green hair and oynx colored eyes. She wore a cropped t-shirt that has a star in the middle. And guess what? Yup, she has a tail. A freaking tail. A mermaid maybe? The second one also has a tail, but instead of green hair, she has shoulder length blonde hair tied into a loose ponytail. She wore a black tank top that wrote 'Mine'.

Wait.

Mermaid.

Green hair. Cropped t-shirt. Weird lips. Tail.

This, looks like a scene from One Piece!

What's her name again? Camel? No, Calem?...Cai...Kaimi...Keimi!

Okay. I must be going crazy. Of course this is not possible. Who in their right minds would think mermaids exist? And from One Piece?

Well, I did see a grim reaper, so what's there to be surprised? At least these people-fishes look better than Rulterous.

"Ughhh...Where am I?" I croaked out and rubbed my sore face. Poor face. I should get a doctor if I want my face to stay intact.

"Ano...who are you?" The Keimi cosplayer asked. Beside the Keimi cosplayer -nice cosplay by the way I should give you an award- looked at me, then my face. "Keimi, shouldn't we treat this thing first?"

Thing? That's nice. Congratulations, Sitri, you've just been degraded to a thing.

"Hey! That's rude." I pouted and dusted off the black feathers in my shirt.

 _Hmm?_

I abruptly sat up, triggering the pain of my injuries. Damn...

I picked up the mystery feather and examined it. It was black to the tip, with few streaks of silver and gold in the side. Fluffy and soft, but strong. Wait, isn't there something wrong with this scene?

 _One: A mysterious boy just woke up, two mer-thing found him._

 _Two: One mer-thing is a Keimi cosplayer._

 _Three: Mermaids shouldn't exist._

 _Four: Black feathers everywhere._

 _Conclusion: The injured boy is dreaming._

I sighed. Good, this is just a dream. Just a dream. If this is a dream, might as well have fun with my imagination.

"What is this thing?" I showed them the feather. The Keimi cosplayer looked at me and smiled. "You must have a really shocking experience to forget your devil fruit powers." She then pointed behind me.

In confusion, I turned my head. -ouch- Though a bit hard, I managed to turn and see something I didn't want to see. In my bloodied back -when did my back get bloodied-and what happened to my shirt?!- sprouted two pair of majestic black wings with silver and gold tips. The same kind as the feather. But my 'wings' were covering something, and when I brushed it off, I dramatically paled. In the ground was Rulterous's death scythe in its full glory. It glowed for a moment, as if mocking me, before disappearing in a burst of white and golden flames.

I animecried.

My...dream...hates me...

I promptly fainted.

 **And Cut!**

 **So what do you think of it? Good? Bad? So-so?**

 **^To make it clear, hal-albeonim is a korean term to refer to grandfather.**

 **^Ratatoullie is a movie, with Remy as one of the main character. He is a rat that simply loves to cook. You should watch it 3 '.== 3 ==.'**

 **Follow, Comment, Favorite it!**

 **And I'll love you.**

 **Just a reminder, the next chapter will be in third POV. Or do you want to stay it as 1st POV?**

 **PLEASE TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Guys! I am back with a new update for my story One Piece-ed.**_

 _ **You know honestly, I didn't expect people to read this...this...thing of mine, but I am so happy that I got some views! And 5 favorites and 2 follows by a month's time.**_

 _ **okay. Some people may be thinking. "THAT IS SO FEW!?", but for me, that amount is a huge compliment on me. I have quite a bit of an inferiority complex, you see, so a couple of favorites from the readers is very complimenting.**_

 _ **Anyway. THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**_

 _ **So for this chapter, can you guys review and tell me your response and feelings to this story? And remember to follow me and my story too!**_

 ** _Thank you very much_ Anzac-A1, FrankSinatra24, HunterHD1, JERKZONE, wanttobeadog for adding this story to your favorites list. And for following this (crappy and weird) story, thank you Naoli and wanttobeadog for it! **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS**

 **Ahem. Now. On To The Story!**

 **OH WAIT!**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE WONDERFUL MASTERPIECE THEY CALL ONE PIECE!**

* * *

 **2\. Fishman Island**

* * *

" _A bit too harsh on the fledgling, I may say."_

" _Hmph. You old geezer. That kid is also a ruler, don't underestimate that 'fledgling'"_

 _The old man mustered a small grimace and rubbed his bent back. Several cracks were heard. Beside the aged grandpa, a man with spiky blond hair and a scar running from his left eyebrow to his chin chugged down a glass of ale. With a loud satisfied sigh, the man glanced at the old man and smirked._

 _He said. "That kid may the destined one. To destroy them. You never know."_

 _The old man stared at the younger man with a solemn look and stood up from his rocking chair._

* * *

Sitri's eyes opened and he bolted up in panic. _Where was he?_ He looked around the unfamiliar surrounding, trying to spot anything familiar. He saw a lot of weird plants -he doesn't study science, I'm sorry-, weird houses, weird bubbles, and weird people, and weird fishe-

 _WAIT. Why are there are fishes asdfghjkl?!_ He thought. An involuntary scream escaped his lips as he stood up and ran- to fall...err float down...or is it up? the first step. It seemed that somehow, he was floating, and each squirm made him float higher and higher. HE WAS FLOATING. HOLY CHEESECAKE HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!

"Hey are you alright, onee-san ?"

The nerve! Did that stupid person really think it would be fine to ask such obvious question.

"HELL NOO Do you think I am alright?!"

"?"

"AND I'M NOT A GIRL! I'M A BOY! EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD AND I WENT THROUGH PUBERTY ALREADY. You shitty kid!"

The child grimaced as Sitri continued to throw incoherent insults to the child, now backing away. He looked closer to the kid and noticed weird things protruding out of his jaw, and his skin was a light shade of green with a tinge of black.

Immediately, he stopped trashing around. As a result, his light body floated down like a feather. Sitri leaned down to hold the confused kid's face, their nose barely touching, he leaned down and slowly closed the distance betwe-

"Author. Don't make me a pedophile or I'll kill you."

And so the author deleted the beautifu...ahem, horrible scene and wrote another one, sweating bullets as a large scythe was inches away from his neck.

"Oi. Kid. What are you?" He glared hard at the boy. With their faces no closer to each other than an inch, the boy could clearly see those mesmerizing eyes glaring holes at him – as if those eyes could see through your soul. The boy felt his onyx eyes widening as he took in her(?) appearance. No matter what he said, he was still convinced that the white haired lady was a lady. Without the boing boings.

"I'm an electric eel type fishman." He mustered a big grin.

The girl(?) looked at him with blank eyes, a scowl present on her(?) lips. "...fishman?.."

"Mm! Cool, isn't it?" Trying to impress the beautiful girl(?), he stretched out his arm, and small tendrils of tentacles flew out of his arm, creating small sparks of electricity. "I'm not as strong as my father yet, but I'll be veerryyyyy strong in a few years!"

Her(?) lips curved into a small smile, barely visible, but still enough for him to see the beautiful sight. (thank gods for the close distance between them)"Of course you will. Kid. What's your name?"

A childish blush made way to his face as his onyx eyes sparkled. "I'm Kial! Cool name, isn't it?"

"..."

"...Did I say something wrong?" He tilted his head.

The girl(?) blinked twice before looking around like a frantic person. "e..eeh..." She(?) drawled out. "Then. I'm Sitri. Nice to officially meet you, Kial-san."

Kial observed the girl(?) more closely, and he felt his face heating up. Though he was still very young, his father often brings home pretty female mermaids for partying and family reunions, but never has he been this captivated by someone.

Come to think of it, he never saw her(?) round. Surely, such a beautiful person would catch everyone's attention, would it not?

"Sitri onee-san, where did you come from?"

She(?) furrowed her brows. "I came from Japan, duh."

"AND I AM A BOY!? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I AM A GIRL?!"

Confused, Kial tugged the dirty clothes of the girl(?). "Onee-san, what is Japan?"

Kial looked at the taller girl as her face turned a pale like a white sheet of paper. " J..apan? Kial-san, where am I right now?" A serious look scowl came to her face, her previous shock gone. She poked his shirt with her well groomed nails. "You didn't kidnap me. right?"

"This is gyojin-to*" He replied, a figurative question mark popping above his head. "And no. Why?"

A silent moment ensued with the both of them. For a moment, Kial thought that the girl(?) would explode in a fit of rage again, seeing her whole body froze up.

Without any sort of warning or whatsoever, her(?) whole face lit up like a lantern on a dark night, with a small tinge of happy red on her cheeks. As if she(?) had been given everything she could wish for, she(?) jumped up and down like a lunatic, a crazed look on her(?) beautiful and unblemished face.

"THANK YOU O HOLY GOD OF DEATH! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! MY DREAM CAME TRUE!"

A huge ear splitting maniacal grin came to her face as she twirled around, flailing her arms everywhere. Kial didn't know what to do, so he stood there with dizzy eyes as Sitri raised him up and twirled him around, still laughing.

Kial remembered his father doing it to him, but it was absolutely no match for her(?) iron grip and fast spinning. And he thought that his father was too rough on him. He swore he saw a beautiful garden overflowing with colorful flowers for the briefest of moments.

"..sto..p..p..onee-...s..a...ann"

As if realizing her mistake, she(?) released her grip suddenly, letting Kial plop down to the cold ground, a rage of bubbles floating up. "Ouch! What was that for?"

She(?) grinned at him innocently. Weird. Kial thought that Sitri wasn't that friendly, seeing as she(?) just brushed him off coldly a while ago. But after he said gyojin-to, it seemed like she(?) turned to a different person. Had it been her long dream to go to the Fishman Island?

Still with a huge grin, she inquired."Wait. If this is the fishman island...then...it means that I have an air bubble or whatever you call it surrounding me, right?"

Kial scratched his head. "No..This place is a place exclusively for fishman and people who could breathe underwater only, since bubbles can't work here."

She(?) looked passive for a moment before shrugging it off. " Okay. No use worrying about it. At least I am in paradise now, it's all right." She(?) flashed a small smile. "Ne, Kiel-san, do you know any place I could shop for clothes and things?"

"It's over there! I'll go with you, onee-san."

Beside the boy, Sitri sighed. "I am a boy-..never mind."

* * *

Sitri hummed the soft tune of 'DEPARTURE' as he picked a couple of clothes from a shop in the deeper part of shopping district, where no 'humans' were in. The fishman owner of the shop, he giddily thought, had sharp white scales in his face, a large fin popping out of his seemingly rough back. He looked completely normal for a fishman, but for him, he thought that the fishman looked really cool. Especially when he was sharpening his blade with a rough expression. Like Zoro. Yes, Zoro.

For a moment, he saw a war god.

A small smile tugged at his lips. He was overjoyed at his 'predicament', if you can call it that. Since the kidnapping and death god succession thing, he was sure that this would be the worst day of his life, not knowing that he would be plunged into Fishman Island – then he could assume that he is in the world of One Piece-. And suddenly, it seemed like everything that happened before had no significance anymore.

Only the world of One Piece.

His heart was hammering in his chest, as if threatening to jump out of its cage in excitement. Oh, years and years had he been dreaming of a world like this. He felt his cheeks heating up, and his cheeks hurting. He looked at the window pane and saw a foggy reflection of himself, with a large smile etched into his face. He rubbed his face to erase the seemingly permanent smile and looked at the beautiful view out the glass pane. It had beautiful corals with different kinds of fishes swimming around.

And more proof that he is in the world of One Piece.

Beautiful girls with tails instead of feet populated the area. All kinds of people were there – only that they had fins, scales, and other bizarre body parts.

He turned back to the shop and grabbed a pair of black pants, walking to the counter and proceeding to dump the pile of clothes. "Owner-san, do you have any choker?" His voice came out quite distorted. He saw small bubbles going out of his mouth as he talked.

"Yes,yes. We have one."

"Please give me ten." He glowed, still unbelieving that he was in a seemingly fantasy world. And talking to a fishman.

The fishman nodded his head. "Of course."

After paying for the bunch of clothes, he asked permission to go their restroom. In there, he stripped the dirty clothes and replaced them with the newly-bought ones. He wore a beige colored tee-shirt and a pair of black pants, topped with a furry black coat with gold linings that reached his shin. In his neck was a black choker with bat wings design in the middle to cover his adam's apple. Since he was youn, he never liked his adam's apple being seen. He slipped heavy shackles(without the chains) to his feet and wisely covered them up with his pants, though a small steel-ish budge could be seen under the loose edge of his pants.

Walking to the sink mirror, he stared at a poster of a beautiful girl. He stared at it dubiously before ruffling his messy hair.

The poster girl ruffled her hair.

A bit weirded out, he blinked his eyes.

The poster girl did the same.

"Th..is..is me..?" He whispered, touching the corner of the poster mirror. "I haven't ...seen myself in years..but.."

"..."

".."

"."

"THIS IS FUCKING OUTRAGEOUS YOU PIECE OF SHITTY MIRROR I'M NOT A GIRL I'M AN AUTHENTIC BOY! WITH MANLY PARTS!" He screamed banging his head to a nearby wall. Panting, he looked at the mirror again and observed himself thoroughly, putting a hand on his waist.

Long flowing silver hair with specks of gold and black at the tips. He had long layered hair that reached his waist, short messy bangs on the right side on his face, covering mostly the right side of his face. Still baby looking with no blemishes or ugly scars, a cute button nose, a jawline not very sharp, but not fragile looking. A pair of sapphire eyes with a tinge of red stared back at him.

"For some reason, I almost fell in love with myself..." He murmured. "I can see why Kial-san see me as a girl." He quickly hand combed his long hair, trying to untangle his (bird-nest) hair. In a side table, he spotted a broken down brush sitting atop the equally dilapidated table. "..Better than nothing.."

Sitri grabbed the brush and combed his long hair, making it more bearable.

 _'But as far as I could remember, I was never this...beautiful. And my hair was a dirty silver color, no other color (messing) beautifying with it..'_

"Well...anything's fine.." He spared a last look at his own reflection before walking out of the restroom, fully aware of his physical appearance.

"Owner-san. Thanks for letting me use your restroom. I appreciate it." Bowing to the fishman, he thanked him. "Then, I must go."

"No problem. But may I ask something?"

"? What is it?" He turned to the smiling face of the owner of the shop.

"I'm just wondering if you're a human or a fishman. But since your in this part of the district, I guess your a fishman?"

"I'm not a fishman. Nor a human. That's all you need to know." _Just a newly appointed death god from Earth_. An out of character smirk graced his lips as he exited the shop, leaving a confused fishman behind. "Farewell."

* * *

"Kial-san! Over here, over here!" Sitri shouted to a small fishman looking at the mermaid's direction. He turned and ran to him with a toothy grin plastered on his face.

"Onee-san, the clothes look good on you!"

He pursed his lips."Okay. Thanks?"

They both indulged in an awkward silence as neither of them had something to talk about – after all, they were practically strangers who just met a few hours ago – by coincidence.

Sitri was the one who broke the silence after many minutes. "Kial-san, won't your parents worry about you? And am I bothering you?"

Kial shook his head, his curly black hair swishing around. "Uh-uh. My father usually goes home really late, so I just wander everywhere during the day. Having you around is really fun onee-san, so I don't really mind."

"...Okay. Then can you show me a nice place? I want to roam the underwater island, after all."

"Hmm..." Kial scratched his head. "Uhh...do you want me to show you the place where human pirates go?"

Sitri looked at the child with a childish glimmer in his sapphire eyes. "..pirates...Of course! Let's go~Lead the way."

"Then. We'll need to use the water roads. Please be careful since it's your first time...Though I'm surprised that you could breathe underwater. Why?"

Sitri scratched his head as a bead of sweat rolled down his temple. "I guess..I'm not exactly human, Kial-san. I'd appreciate it if you just drop it."

"O-O-okay onee-san.. I'm sorry.."

Sitri shook his head as he stared at the small fishman with half-lidded eyes. "It's fine. Let's get going."

Kial nodded and led the way, both soon relaxing into silence once again.

Sitri practically died on the spot where the reached the upper area of the Fishman Island. Though the funny feeling of having water around him disappeared, the beautiful scenery compensated for it. It was simply overwhelming – the vibrant colors, the loud music of the merfolks, the loud chatter of the human pirates, the atmosphere. A loud laugh escaped his lips as he stared at the scenery.

"HahhahHAhaHAAHhahahahaha. I..It's..so...b..beautiful.." Again, _the_ smile appeared on his face. It seemed like that smile is permanent, he thought. And to think that he was once the gloomiest person in school. One Piece sure is something.

"I know right!" Beside him, Kial gushed. "It's very lively here!"

"Mm! I love it. Thank you, Kial-san!" Sitri grinned at the small fishman and grabbed his hand, dashing full speed. "It's time for more shopping!"

"STOP IT!" a shrill voice rang out in the air, making the people turn to the direction of the voice. Including Sitri and Kial. What they both saw was a shocking scene that made Sitri's heart's clench. A blond ponytailed mermaid screamed as what he assumed to be a pirate captain, due to the red captain's coat grabbed her by the hair and forcefully threw her in a very small box - probably a devil fruit.

His sapphire eyes lowered. That's right. In the world of One Piece, fishmen and humans never got along with each other. Pirates loved the catch beautiful mermaids for slavery, while the fishmen hated humans.

The pirate captain showed a large grin as he joggled the tightly lid box in his fat, meaty hands. "I could sell you for a big amount..."

"Kial-san." Sitri trailed off.

"Onee-san." Kial gripped the furry black cloak and looked up to him. "I want to save Layla onee-san."

"Layla?...ah..okay, just be careful."

Kial had depressing lines on the back of his head as he looked at Sitri with a shocked expression. "You're supposed to tell me that I'm reckless and go with me!" He pouted and stomped the ground in frustration. "My dad told me so!"

"..."

"..." Kial pouted.

Sitri sweatdropped. "Is..that so?" Kial pouted. "Fine, fine. But I can't do anything..."

Kial grinned. "Don't worry. I'm strong. Just sit back and look at me!"

"..."Sitri said nothing and led the little fishman lead him towards the mermaid he referred to as Layla. Putting on a proud exterior, Kial puffed out his chest and walked 'manlier', making Sitri look at him weirdly.

 _'Is this guy serious?'_

"Stop human pirate! Or I shall personally punish you for your wrongdoings!"

Sitri felt a bead of sweat roll down his temple. Did Kial really think that the acting hero would be good against a pirate?

Especially when Kial is acting so very much like a proud marine?

With a deadpan look, Sitri could only stare at the small boy's back. Well, even if he wanted to help him save the mermaid, he isn't really a strong person-considering the fact that he never exercised and that One Piece people are monstrously strong – courtesy of the awesome devil fruits.

A sad fact that he would probably be even weaker than a lowly marine canon fodder. He almost felt like training like what Garp did to Luffy for that moment – but he quickly shook his stupid thoughts out. No matter how much he trained or do something, he would still be pathetically weak. His mother once said that he would be better off as a housewife ( much to his complaint that he was **BOY** ), not a fighter nor a muscular weight lifter man.

But seriously, Sitri wanted to be strong. Strong is cool. And cool means fun. And fun means everything.

"-ggghhhhhh!"

Sitri was brought back to 'reality' (is this even reality?) as a soft grunt made way into his ears. It seemed as Kial was utterly defeated and thrown around like a rag doll by a another pirate beside the captain.

The pirate was a burly man with messy curly black hair and a large pink swollen pimple sitting on his face - near his oversized nose. In his hand was a pistol as big as Kial. Bits of meat and saliva spew out of his mouth as he began talking rubbish – and no. No sarcasm nor figurative words here.

"Adfh Kilss jhidah rubbidh ksbajc ldnsue icbjsvvgja gihj jdbydn LOkjhfsa dvssA adcdvsa bJA DVDNT jfdDddvh vv ftrggjs jijvca."

Sitri felt a bead of sweat rolled down his temple.

Beside the rubbish pirate, the fat pirate captain said, "As much as I want to kill you, I can't. Because the Loli Fangirl Boobie Association (L.F.B.) hated killing child fishmen."

 _'L-Loli Fang-g-irl Boobie Association!? What the heck is that!'_ Sitri screamed in his mind. Years and years he researched about One Piece, but he never heard of such a ridiculous and horrendous and absolutely perverted name. His subconscious mind thought of eliminating that horrible founder of that sorry excuse of an association. It was tainting the perfect beauty of One Piece dammit! And the plot twist is not nice at all!

As if reading his mind, the pirate began speaking in rubbish(again). "Ljsjjo LDNHN asdgg jbbdue cisiaon sub fuf kdigysfsaj ufb cnkdjhbn . Ahgskhnlankcbjb csnu lioma ms eigdjb. Ac kobd dfxvfssff fbfeds idc-"

And thus, the captain translated. "Loli FANGIRL Association makes sure that lolis and boobie woman can have a love interest and sex as early as eight. Of course, we ogle them. And I am the second in command for the association."

With the captain/rubbish perverted pirate's explanation, the world went silent and time stopped. Busy pirates bustling in and out of the stores froze in their steps. Fishmen had a comically shocked look.

Sitri, however, was another story. Something was bubbling from the pit of his stomach, as if threatening to explode like a volcano any moment. His eyes were as blank as a clean sheet of paper, and no expression was worn on his face.

Something was bubbling-

No one saw it, but as soon they blinked, they saw a large sharp object was pointed on the pirate's neck, inches away from piercing the tanned and pimpled skin.

-And that was-

Time unfroze and all eyes were glued on the huge black..object held by Sitri. His sapphire eyes were calm and blank, but his hands gripping the ..object...were trembling. Trembling in-

-Anger.

"Such a perverted association that contrasted everything like night and day will ruin the image of One Piece. ERADICATE!"

Sitri has awoken his very own death scythe.

* * *

The wheels of fate are turning. His fate would be impossible to avoid them now.

* * *

 **"STAGE 1 : AWAKENING. 1 %"**

* * *

 **So Second chapter is done! *inserts excuses* I'm sorry for not updating earlier than my expected time! But anyway, please tell me things you want to find in this story, and I'll think about it!**

 ***gyojin-to -fishman island.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NEW UPDATE!**

 **Yeay~ Now, thank you for reading my story and I hope it is to your liking. But if it isn't...I'm sorry. But feel free to give some comments. Constructive criticism is always allowed! Now, onto the story! But a favor - please give me more ideas for the upcoming chapters if you have any!**

 **But if you don't have any ideas, just comment and tell me about your feelings on this story. It gives me author energy.**

 **Is it lacking impact? Is it normal? Boring? Nice?**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3:**

"Oi." Sitri whispered softly, but everyone heard the threatening and scary voice that promised death if you didn't answer immediately. As silent as the paradise under the sea could get, the fishmen gulped. Sitri's eyes were blank but held hostility. "It's not my style, but I,..really _really_ want to kill you right now,"

"Mister Second-In-Command," He spoke in perfect english as he brushed the long fringes that covered his sapphire eyes. "Why is there such a atrocious association in One Piece?"

The rubbish man raised an eyebrow and attached a snail like object to the side of his throat. "Don't tell me you're searching for One Piece?" He sneered. "I don't understand you at all. But I prefer if you remove this...weapon away if you value your life."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT FROM THE START!?" Behind Sitri, Kial screamed with jaws hanging down. " IF YOU COULD TALK WITH THE DEN-DEN!"

Sitri released a soft chortle. His surroundings were a blur, and he couldn't even recognize what he was doing, but he could hear a loud voice similar to Kial's in the background. But one thing bothered him - it was the fact that he couldn't even see in front of him! As far as his consciousness was, it took all his strength and willpower to prevent his eyelids from closing. Small spots of black dots were swimming around his line of sight, and while Sitri could feel a heavy, cold object in his hand, as his strength was slowly fading, his hand refused to let go of the cold object. It was certainly weird that he was being overcome by drowsiness, though, being an insomniac all his life. It was the first time he actually felt sleepy. In other circumstances, he would be jumping for joy that his brain was telling him to sleep, but in this situation...

NO.

Why would he sleep when an ugly blob ruining the good image of One Piece is in front of him?!

He forcibly blinked and more black spots invaded his vision. As if watching a movie, he felt his consciousness watching the scene unfold - but he couldn't discern what was happening. Only blobs of gray, green, and black could be seen. He needed something - something to wake him up. As of now, he couldn't even feel his own body!

As if answering Sitri's wish, a searing pain shot up in his left arm. A growl escaped his lips as he looked at the rubbish pirate pointing a smoking pistol at him. Everything cleared out, blobs were no longer seen, instead replaced by heads. Peeling his eyes off the pirate, he looked down and saw a death scythe - a black one with gold and silver linings on the blade. It was a death scythe, but it felt oddly comfortable in his hands, and it was slightly different that Linguren's. His eyes traveled to his arm, now a light gash visible. The gash hurt like hell, but he was fortunate enough that the pirate missed, or else his arm would be a bloody stump by now. "Get your toy away before I blast your brains out."

The nerve!

His arm gripping the scythe seemed to move down by itself, the rubbish man's neck no longer in danger. The scythe swirled and disappeared into his hand, but before Sitri could do anything, a sharp pain was nailed in his head - it was as if a thousand swords were raining down on his brain. A trail of blood escaped his mouth, and seeing the trail of blood, he rubbish man sneered at him. Seeing the annoying smirk made him want to rip it off his face, but in his current state he could not do anything. Well, even if he was in perfect condition, he still couldn't anything. Still lost in his thoughts, a searing pain shot up in his stomach. A sudden thought came to him that the pirate might have shot at his stomach, but a quick look told him otherwise.

He breathe in - surprisingly, the headache went away as fast as it came.

A bit puzzled, but he paid it no heed at went back to counting the pimples in the rubbish man's ugly face. Yes, he wasn't listening to what he was saying – his pimples were far more interesting than his rubbish words. Though he did vaguely remember Kial saying something about Den-den.

He shrugged.

The rubbish pirate sneered at him. "See? It wasn't that hard, bitch." With a loud laugh, he fixed the small den-den on his neck and whispered something to the pirate captain who was now laughing with him.

"Well! I've decided, this island would be mine now!" He shouted together with the pirate captain. "Men! Attack!" Commanded the pirate captain.

His eyes narrowed and a triumphant smile graced his lips. He has ten bulging pimples! Though quite far, Sitri could make out large blobs of balloons on the rubbish pirate's hideous face – perhaps his sharp vision was getting better and better.

Unbeknowst to him (still counting the oily pimples), the rubbish pirate ordered his 'men' to charge forward. Sitri suddenly felt a pair of strong arms around him. Blinking, he looked up and saw the pirate looking down at him with a lecherous smile. "Such a shame such beauty should be our enemy, but no worries, we'll have _fun_ later~"

"What," He deadpanned.

The pirate captain that doesn't act like one simply smiled and gripped his neck tighter, drawing blood. A snake like hiss escaped him. "Get your filthy hands away from me before I grill your intestines." A voice that is an octave lower was used as Sitri's eyes went blank. With Sitri, he momentarily blacked out. For a moment, he saw a gigantic crystal-like fountain with fire spewing from its mouth. He blinked again, and he was back – but he noticed that the pirate captain was no longer gripping his neck. Summoning all his strength, he punched the pirate's jaw. Including the fact that the pirate momentarily froze, he was disconnected from him and the pirate took a few steps back, his lips pressed into a thin line. He barely flinched under the punch, but his own carelessness made Sitri escape from his grasp.

 **"You bitch."**

 **"** Stop it. Captain." The rubbish pirate spat on the ground and glared at the pirate captain.

"Okay."

* * *

"OH MY GOSH! My fist hurts like hell! How does Luffy manage to punch someone's fat face and walk away like nothing happened?! He's too badass!" Gripping his red fist, Sitri hissed and he felt hot tears well up on his eyes. "It hurts soo much!" Groaning, he covered his steaming fist and stood up. The rubbish pirate nor the pirate captain made no move on him, so a part of him concluded that he was no longer within their attention. Trying his best to be a ninja, he tiptoed away.

Well, he didn't make a good ninja.

The rubbish turned to him, but before Sitri could run away, the rubbish pirate lowered his pistol and pointed a shaky finger at him. Or what he interpreted to be him.

"M-m-men. Attack that m-monster!"

Wait. What? Last time Sitri checked, the rubbish man couldn't speak a coherent sentence. And why the heck is a monster here? Is the 'monster' that scary that it made a haughty pirate cower and shake in his knees?

His heart beat spiked up as many pirates rushed towards him. "What?! Why are they looking at me?" Acting on a reflex he didn't know he have, he rushed to the side where the pirate wouldn't pass through. After a couple of frantic deep breaths, he turned around and his blood froze.

Before he moved, behind him was a giant...monster way larger than the rubbish pirate. And the rubbish pirate was like... 7 feet! His shadow could only be seen, but Sitri knows that the giant thing is strong. Very strong. A shiver went up his spine.

With a large smile, Kial ran to the giant, ignoring all the pirates and Sitri.

"Father!"

Sitri could only stare in shock as Kial ran to the giant that seemed like an older version of Kial. Without knowing anything, darkness began to invade his vision and everything went black.

* * *

The first thing Sitri saw was darkness, complete darkness. Seconds later, he seemed to regain some of his senses, and he stretched out his hand, trying to figure out his current...surroundings. Light began to flicker around him – well more specifically, bright, twinkling stars.

He blinked twice. Last time he checked, he was in One Piece, not space. For a moment he could see milky way and those mysterious things floating around. A shiver went up his spine as he spotted the sun, as annoying as always (with those obnoxious heat rays that seemed to look down on you).

Next thing he knew, he was standing on a large planet – one with weird swirls and yellow stripes. How would he breathe, he has absolutely no idea. The idea of him _breathing_ in space and the sea was preposterous, but he gave the credit to Linguren – given that he could do impossible things, and breathing in space was also impossible for a human. Was. But one thing did bother him...

"Why is the sun so annoying?" His voice echoed in the area, reverberating around him.

 _Wasn't space supposed to be a vacuum?_

"I know right~ I also hate the sun."

He turned his head and saw Linguren, standing, or rather, floating in air with a smug look on his face. Seeing the black haired (previous) grim reaper made Sitri shudder unconsciously.

Shooting a I-knew-it-it's-your-doing face, Sitri nodded in recognition before voicing out his thoughts. "Ano...Rult-san, where am I?"

Linguren grinned, and Sitri suddenly had a bad feeling, a very bad feeling. "Why, of course, you're in my world. Welcome, Iganies D. Sitri, to the private chamber of the king of Trexians."

Sitri paled, his words still ringing in his ears. Of course Linguren would bring him to such a place, he recalled that it was supposed to be his turn in taking the throne of the Trex.x...the thing. "I recalled that I clearly declined the Lord position, Rult-san."

He simply retained that annoying grin. "It was never a choice to decline."

"..."

"Because the throne is already yours the moment you were born into Earth."

He could feel the anime tears rolling down. "So why am I here again? Wait. I have a question, Rult-san."

Linguren smiled at him. "What is it?"

"Am I human?"

For a moment, Sitri thought he saw Linguren frown, but when he blinked, it was gone, just a smile in its place. "No, Sitri. You're a death god -well in general, a demon. Besides, you said that you weren't human a while ago, right? You were never human, and will never be. That's why you can never fit it the world. Though maybe you could fit in _there_."

 _ **There**? Is it the One Piece world?_

"I have another ques-

Linguren placed a finger on his lips. "Shush. Your questions would be answered in due time, but haven't you ever wondered why you are here?"

"Umm.. Why am I here?" Sitri looked at Linguren with a confused look, wondering about his actions. But he decided that he would keep quiet about it, to prevent complications.

"Oh! Oh!" Linguren nodded in approvement and stomped a fist to his hand. "I figured that you were too weak, so weak even an ant could squish you like a bug."

He inwardly snorted. Was he really degrading him that much? "Of course I am. I never had any sort of exercise or work-out."

"So I'm going to train you!" He grinned like a chesire cat. "So every time you sleep or pass out, I'll be sure to train you for at least six hours! So no resting, Mr. Future Death God~"

"Wha-"

Roaring of the wind was suddenly introduced to his ears. There was nothing ahead of him but a clear blue sky. It was quite surprising, he'd admit. A moment before, he seemed to be in space, talking with Linguren, yet a second later, he was on a green land, nothing in sight as far as the eye could see, yet it was as if many things were around him. It is there, only not visible.

"Weird, isn't it? Something's here, yet nothing is seen." As if reading his thoughts, Linguren spoke. Sitri nodded.

"Then. This would be your training area for the next..hmm.. two weeks. I'd normally say good luck, but we Trexians don't believe in 'luck'. Till' I meet you in ten days, Sitri."

He seemingly broke down into small blocks and the green grass swallowed his whole body. Sitri cocked his head as a figurative question mark appeared on top of his head. He clearly said 'training', but he could not see anything, not even the slightest sense of danger. He was about to shout to whoever to get him out of the place when a searing pain shot up his back. He hissed as he touched his back, and he froze.

It was blood.

No mistake about it. Those crimson, flowing liquid, and he knew the metallic smell of blood. His heart beat started to accelerate. A frown appeared on his lips as he wiped the crimson liquid on the ground and widly looked around, trying to find something-something that could at least tell him what the hell was happening.

"Oi!" He hissed. A deep cut suddenly appeared on his arm. His eyes widened. With an overly dramatic wind that blew his long hair in all directions, more and more blood started to drip to the ground, staining it with the color red. He could only stand there with a dumbstruck look on his face - his eyes showed panic and fright. Nothing was there, yet he was feeling pain. Is this what Linguren meant when he said training?

Cuts of all sizes began to appear on his body, one after the other. Trying to fend of anything-something, he blindly slapped the air. Obviously, his efforts were futile.

He felt something. Something was approaching – something big. In a split second, he saw a large object approaching.

A fountain of blood spurted out from his chest, and an unbearable pain he never knew was felt. He couldn't do anything, he was helpless -

He could only scream in pain.

* * *

Sitri shot up, colliding with something solid. With heavy breaths, he panted before looking around him. He was in a bed, obviously, in a spacious room with long curtains and a long table surrounding the bed. He looked up and noticed a fairly large barrel hanging from the ceiling, a rope being its only secure from crashing into him.

"W...Wh...a..What happened..?" He said in between pants. His eyes suddenly widened and he touched his chest, feeling for any sort of cuts or blood. All he felt as he rubbed his body was a thin layer of sweat, that's it.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips.

"A dream,...a .dream.."

He had no wounds or anything that could prove his 'fight' really happened, so he just dismissed the thought about it. He lightly slapped himself before getting out of the bed. He slowly made his way to the door and opened it, peeking outside cautiously.

"Sitri onee-san! You're awake," Kial was in front of his face. Sitri flinched back in shock at the close distance.

"K-kial."

"How are you feeling?" Kial asked with an innocent expression. Sitri merely mustered a small smile, trying to make it as natural as possible.

"I'm fine.." He was never fine, after that horrible nightmare of getting cut down by an invisible enemy. That really shook his nerves. He had never trained, let alone face an invisible enemy cutting him down bit by bit. A shiver went up his spine. "Just a little tired.."

Kial nodded, though Sitri could clearly see that he is still a bit unconvinced.

"AH! I want you to meet my father!" Kial clenched his fists and with his other hand, pulled Sitri out of the bed after ran out. Sitri looked at the child's back with a deadpan expression. _'I must be pretty light if_ _a child can drag my weight around. I'm so pitiful...'_

With that pitiful thought, he let Kial drag him. They arrived on what it seemed to be a living room, a large fishman sitting on the couch. Sitri could recognize him as the large thing that appeared a while ago, but on a closer look, he could see the similarities he shared with Kial.

"Ha. Ha. .Ha!" His voice boomed. Sitri sweatdropped and looked up at Kial. "I hope you won't grow up to be as large as him. I'd hate that."

Kial sweatdropped. "I get that a lot."

"..."Sitri looked up at him. "I pity you."

"Why?"

"I- never mind. It's nothing." He tried to stand up, but Kial's grip on him prevented him from doing so. As if sensing his struggle, Kial retracted his hand with a nervous laugh. Sitri grunted and stood up while trying his best not to blush in embarrassment.

" ! Kial, you finally brought a girl home!" He boomed. "I'm Kial's father, Sial. And you might you be?"

Sitri stared at Kial's father. "S-Sitri."

"..."

"what?" He tilted his head in confusion.

Sial shook his head. "No, no. It's nothing, my dear." He fell back on the couch, still observing him. Sitri felt like fidgeting, but controlled himself.

"Sir, is there something wrong with my face?" " .HoHoHo"

"ARE YOU SANTA CLAUS?" He sweatdropped. "Your dad's weird.", he whispered to Kial. Kial simply nervously laughed and scratched his head. " .Ha, you look like a human, Sitri."

"That's because I am. I think." Sitri deadpanned, deciding to erase the moment he told the shop keeper that he wasn't human. If he was pretending to be human, he would have a better time keeping a low profile. For now, he decided that he 'is' a human. Even if he isn't.

 _'Tch, tch. Sitri, why did you lie?'_ His subconscious part of his mind said. His eye twitched.

Sial stared at him with a shocked expression before fainting.

Sitri sweatdropped. "Is he always like that?"

Kial shrugged. "He always faints to unexpected situations. 'Says he battles with invisible monsters during the most unxepcted situations."

Sitri froze. Did he hear that right? Invisible monsters? Making a mad dash to the couch, he climbed a nearby table and used it as a leverage so that he could see Sial's face level on his. It wasn't his fault that he was born small, after all.

"WAKE UP, SIR!" He shouted in his ear rudely and tried to be as polite as he could at the same time. " .hohOHO ! WHAT WAS THAT!" Sial shouted, eyes flapping open in panic.

"Sir," Sitri deadpanned. "Please don't be so loud, you're disturbing the neighbors."

"WHAt?" He shouted then toned down seeing Sitri's finger to the lips. "I heard someone shouting."

A bead of sweat rolled down his temple. "It must be your imagination, sir."

He nodded in return. "What's for dinner?"

"Sir, how should I know?" Sitri deadpanned, trying his best to appear polite. He doesn't want to anger a large fishman, after all. In his 'virtual adventures' with Luffy and the others, he really learned that the larger you are, the stronger you get. Well, the only exception is the straw hat pirates, but the rule can be applied to the others.

" ..."

Gathering all his courage, he looked at Sial's deep onyx eyes. "Sir, is it true that you fight invisible monsters?"

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "You like monsters?"

Sitri's eyes twitched again. "N-Yes. I am just..c-curious about those invisible monsters."

Sial smiled and patted his knee. "Hmm...It was about ten years ago...

 _I grinned as they people cheered for me. As if cheering, the seagulls flapped their wings and cawed(do they?). My crewmates laughed together, and I smiled._

" _For the sun pirates!" I roared as I raised my hand high in the air. Sweat dripped down my forehead._

" _For the sun pirates!" They cheered._

 _It was glorious day, a day, where we went under Fisher Tiger. We were officially part of the sun pirates, though just a relatively distant one. Still I felt happy, happier than ever, if only my wife was with me, then everything would be perfect._

" _Sial! What's you luking at?"_

" _Daimon. Your speaking habit is still as bad as ever." I laughed and punched him playfully in the shoulder. He laughed._

 _We both smiled and he rested his arm on my shoulder. "So, Sial. Toonyght again? Un the deck wid sword or gun?"_

" _You make it sound weird Daimon. But yes."_

"Sir. Can you get to the point?" Sitri was growing annoyed. He didn't want a weird show, he wanted answers dammit!

"Okay, okay."

 _I could only stare at her with wide eyes. "Dear, what d-do you mean you're leaving?"_

" _Honey. We're not really meant for each other. You won't be satisfied with me."Tears streamed down her face. I-_

"SIR." Not a soap opera this time!

"I'm getting there."

" _Dear.I-I I don't g-get it.." I mumbled, trying to grab her back, but she kept walking away. I felt tears gathering in my eyes._

 _'Of course you don't,'_

" _Who's there!" I looked around, I was sure someone talked._

 _'Aren't you a cutie.' This time, it was the voice of a female. "What!"_

" _So, goodnight~Sial."_

"Sir. So where are the invisible monsters?" Sitri asked with a question mark on top of his head.

" . They're the one. The man and the woman." Sial chuckled, the long tendrils on his arms swaying. Sitri sighed. It was not exactly with his 'dream', but he supposed it was better than nothing. "Thank you, sir."

"No problem, Sitri. Just ask me anything if you have any problems." Sitri nodded and bowed his head for a second. Sial smiled and patted his head.

"You're too respectful."

"Aren't you just too informal? I'm practically a stranger here – brought by Kial-san.." Sial chuckled, and the room shook. "Ho. Ho. Ho. I'm the one who brought you here."

Sitri sweatdropped and decided not to answer to that comment, instead focusing his sapphire eyes on the large fishman. Much like Kial, with light green colored skin, but instead of small tendrils protruding from his arm, they were a lot longer, wrapped around his arms, thus covering his arms with multiple tendrils. It looked like a spring. Now that he thought about it, he never noticed that Kial seemed to be the exact copy of Sial. Would Kial grow up to be as huge as Sial too? He imagined a large Kial and shook his head.

"Ah, sir, what happened to the pirate?" He asked as he remembered the rubbish pirate that annoyed him. Well, he fainted before he could do anything (and in his case, he doubted he could do something but stand there like an idiot.)

Sial raised a lazy eyebrow. "Ha. Ha. Ha. The Loli association?"

He gritted his teeth. "Yes."

"Ah. They ran away like scared ants. Ha. Ha. Ha." Sial roared in laughter, and Kial giggled.

Sitri muttered a small thanks. Well, at least the pirate was gone, but part of him still wished that Sial crushed him to death. Shrugging, he dismissed his sadistic thoughts that made him smile - about a certain pimpled covered pirate's bones being crushed into powder.

Huh? Did he say sadistic? Last time he checked, he was nothing near a sadist, perhaps it was just his tired mind?...

"T-then, thank you very much."

He heard loud footsteps. Without even him knowing, Kial had ran out of the room and returned – holding a black bag with baggy pockets and a long zipper.

"Is that mine?" Pointing a finger at the bag, his sapphire eyes widened for a fraction of a second before returning to their normal size. He remembered that he didn't have any belongings when he woke up and Kial 'met' him, but why was the bag in his hands?

"Uh-uh. I picked it up when you were asleep..." He saw a bead of sweat roll down Kial's temple. Sial looked at Kial with an uncharacteristic stern scowl.

"Kial."

"...yeah.."

"Kial."

"..."

"I'M SORRY, SITRI ONEE-SAN! I STOLE YOUR BAG!"

Sitri raised an eyebrow as the small fishman started to cry. "No no, it's alright." Kial sniffled as he saw his father's scowl still present on his normally kind face. "I..I-it looked..i-interesting, so I got it...I-I'm sorry, Sitri onee-san."

Sitri shook his head. "No no. Like I said, it's fine." _I didn't even know that I brought a bag here._

Sparing a glance at Kial's red face and equally red nose, he could not help but bite his lower lip at the sheer cuteness of the fishman. He distracted himself by opening his bag – inside were many history and astronomy books he owned, many ball-point pens, some potato chips he bought...

Oh. Game consoles, earphones, and three phones - two touch screen, one the slide type- were inside his stuffed bag.

Without him knowing it, a small smile crept on his lips. "Thank you very much for returning this to me, Kial-san."

"E-eh? Is it important?"

He smiled. "Yes, very. It's my life. Without my phone, I'd be dead, umm...back at Japan."

Kial's jaws fell to the ground, as Sial's did.

"But don't worry, because I still have things to do here, so I won't die."

Sitri managed to crack a small smile at the seated fishman and Kial's expressions. With a small wave, he grabbed his bag and hurried to the front door. He looked at Kial, then at Sial. A giggle escaped his lips. They were really father and son – with the same curious expression on their faces.

"Kial-san, sir, I'll be taking my leave, thank you for everything." Sparing a last glance at both fishmen, he bowed a 90 degrees and left before they could say anything. A loud screech was heard as he left the house.

"Oh? Why were they so surprised?" He asked himself before his heart decided to do some acrobatics.

"Oh well," With a bright expression as he faced the open area teeming with fishes and fishman, he tried to absorb all the details of the place. "Now to get Big Mam's sweets they are making."

Sitri nodded his head. No use to think about his dream that oddly felt so real. Nothing would and could stop him from exploring thing promised land that whatever deity decided to put him in.

"Big Mam~" He chanted. "Big Mam~"

"Ah! Excuse me, kind sir, do you know where the candy factory is located?"

The fishman he talked to – a tall and a lanky one with dandelion colored skin plus some barely visible gray spots – looked at him. "Candy Factory?"

Sitri nodded, eager to visit the place and get..err...steal some sweets even the meat loving Luffy liked a lot. He needed to taste it himself – that was one of his 'I want to do-s'. Speaking of 'I wants', he really needed to write a list, and he doubted that it would fit a paper. He needed a thousand papers.

Come to think of it, is the paper here also different or the same with Japan's?

"Yup, yup. The one with Big Mam's ugly jolly roger."

The tall fishman he named Lanky raised an eyebrow. "Uhh...Are you sure that it's here? I've been living here for thirty years and I never heard of such a thing."

Sitri blinked.

Once.

Twice. "What?! B-But...that's impossible! Then who's protecting Fishman Island? Don't tell me its Luffy!"

"Lufy?" Lanky snorted. "Lufy is living in Fishman District now."

Sitri sent him a passive look. This was really getting nowhere. "Yeah. And Luffy hates meat."

"Yeah, he does. He's a vegetarian. Says its good for his skin."

"But that is impossible!"

Okay, that's it. He huffed.

Luffy loves meat **period**. If ever Luffy hates meat, he'd probably run like a headless chicken and the world would end. "Who the heck is the Luffy you kept talking about?"

Lanky fixed his clothes. "He's my son."

"WHAT?!" What a plot twist! Surely, no one would ever think of that. Thus, Sitri concluded that his Luffy might not be the same person as the Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy. Oh, imagine the headlines in the newspaper that a famous (read: badass) pirate Luffy turned out to be half-fishman. Then, he might be able to swim, even with Gomu-gomu powers, turning out to be a badass fantastic fabulous swimmer with freakingly shiny muscles. Well, Vander Decken couldn't swim after eating the mato-mato no mi, but since Luffy is the protagonist of the story and a total badass that defied all sane logic, he might be able to swim. Might.

Well damn, he needs to write a fanfiction soon. Yes, a crossover of One Piece and Free!

With that, Sitri looked at the fishman and tried his best not to imagine Luffy with some of the Lanky's appearance. He visibly blanched. Human Luffy is still better. "I'm sorry, sir, I must have messed up my memory. Thank you." He bowed.

"It's okay, I like helping people."

Smiling, he bowed again (he was being too _courteous_ ) and left, a thousand thoughts running through his head. He would not blow it and run around, he needs a proper plan and not get too excited. A hand went to rub his chin. If Big Mam wasn't protecting (read: profiting) from the island, then it must mean that Whitebeard is still alive or he ended up in the future and Luffy is protecting this island.

Well, as much as he wanted to see Whitebeard and his awesome beard that defies the law of gravity, the back of his mind dosen't want it. If by any chance, Whitebeard was still alive, then it must mean that Ace is too. He sniffled. Ace, the loving, tsundere, older brother Ace is still alive. Then, he might want to save him from his death then end up as a Gary Stu.

He read too much fanfiction to know that those Oc's tend to become too Gary Stu like or Mary Sue like and in a flash (as if they never struggled in lifting weights), save Ace from his death that even Luffy couldn't prevent, and become a total annoying bitch over powered character that has a bounty so high he swore even Yonkos couldn't even hope to match.

He snorted. If anything, he wants Ace alive, but he didn't lose his mind to think that he would actually Ace himself (well, if he's still alive, he reminds himself). Luffy should save him and that's final.

"But for now, that's none of my concern. I want to enjoy life first before killing myself just to help Luffy save Ace." His mind darted to his real 'reality', where he was just a nobody in school and Chase. Oh, Chase, he was supposed to go home with him and the new girl...er...Li-huang? A heated feeling pooled on his face.

 _He, the gloomiest and the weirdest person ran out of the canteen like a child._

He shivered. "Must not think about it. Mustnothinkaboutit. Yes, Sitri, think of Law...and Zoro..and Chopper...Yes, yes, forget everything." One hard slap to the face made him hiss.

"Ohh...I know nothing.."

He menatlly sorted out the things he needed to do in Fishman Island.

 _One, of course he needed to buy papers and books to write a longer list of tings to do._

 _Two, he wondered what meat would taste like._

 _Three, definitely. DEFINITELY get wanted poster of the straw hat pirates, law's, and ace's._

Hmm? Why was he so calm and planning the things he wants to do instead of thinking on how to go back home?

That's right. Why was he so calm when he was just thrown into another world?

The answer is: BECAUSE IT'S ONE PIECE!

Well, no explanation for that. Before the world even started, he was already fated to love One Piece. In a couple of lucky nights, he would get a glimpse of One Piece, but before he could even do anything, a certain annoying interruption would happen.

And that always irked him. It was like trying to watch an episode of anime when an obnoxious ad would pop up and you couldn't remove no matter what. Then your computer would lag!

Being in another world would surely make him lose his sanity, but not for One Piece. It be completely acceptable for him if something unexpected related to One Piece would happen. It's just one of the few miracles the not so very generous deities give him.

So he won't panic like a headless chicken, because it is simply Dream Come True, yes, dream come true. So he'd face it like a man without any screamings (even though he did that a lot of times that day). The thought of trying to go home never popped up in his mind, but he supposed that he had nothing to look forward when going back. Well, maybe the latest chapter of One Piece, but who needs that when he'd got a live anime unfolding in front of him?!

Really, in the short while he's here, not once had he ever thought of going back home, and he was perfectly fine with everything. For now.

* * *

 **YES! ONE CHAPTER DONE Please Review!**


End file.
